Be My Valentine
by yugiyamifangirl
Summary: Valentine's Day fic centered around Yami and Yugi. The summary is inside. The main pairing is YamixYugi. My first oneshot!


I originally hadn't planned to do a Valentine's Day fic, but this idea popped into my head, so I decided to write it.

Hope that you liked it.

Just to note that in this fic, I put in like there were two Millennium Puzzles, so there were two ceremonial duels.

Pairings:

YugixYami

AtemuxHeba

JoeyxSeto

MarikxMalik

RyouxBakura

TristanxTea

I will focus on the YamixYugi pairings. The others will just be mentioned.

Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and the only person that Yami wants to be with is Yugi, but there's no chance that he can be with Yugi. Or is there? When given the chance to have the house to thierselves that night, what will happen between Yami and Yugi? Will Yami tell his feelings, or end up alone on Valentine's Day?

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**

* * *

**

**Be My Valentine**

"Yami, get up!" a voice said.

Yami groaned before he opened his eyes to look up at his brother. "Atemu, what is it?" Yami asked.

"Yami, it may be Valentine's Day, but you need to get up." Atemu said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because we have school. Now get up." Atemu said before he left the room.

Yami sighed and threw the covers off of him as he got ready.

It had been two years since the Ceremonial Duel where Yami and Yugi dueled, and Atemu and Heba dueled. Yugi and Heba had won the duels, which meant that Yami and Atemu could have gone on to the afterlife, but the two brothers had declined to go to the afterlife in favor staying in the mortal world with their friends. Bakura and Marik had decided that they would stay in the mortal word as well. It was a month later that Bakura and Ryou had become a couple. It was only a week after that that Marik and Malik became a couple. Surprisingly enough, it had been Valentine's Day a year ago that Seto had told Joey that he had feelings for him, and Joey and Seto had been a couple for a year now, although they had a rather dysfunctional relationship considering the fact that they argued all the time. Tea and Tristan had gotten together not long after Joey and Seto did.

Yami sighed as he got out his school uniform and started to get his clothes on. 'Everyone has someone that they want to be with except for me.' Yami thought dejectedly. He had known for some time that he was in love with his lighter half. In fact, Yami was certain that he had been in love with Yugi since Yugi had solved the Millennium Puzzle, but Yami had never been able to bring himself to tell Yugi because he feared rejection and what it might do to their friendship.

It absolutely killed Yami when Yugi started to date. Yugi had had several different boyfriends. Although none of the relationship had ended up working out, it always made Yami upset when he thought about Yugi being with someone else.

Yami finished getting ready for school and then grabbed his backpack before he headed downstairs to eat breakfast.

Yugi and Heba were already at the table, eating.

Atemu looked at his brother and said, "Glad to see that you finally got out of bed."

Yami glared at him and said, "Shut up, Atemu."

"Come on, Yami. Just sit down and eat breakfast with us." Yugi said.

"All right, aibou." Yami agreed. He did sit down and eat breakfast.

It wasn't long before the four finished their breakfast.

"Bye, Grandpa." all four called into the house as they left.

Solomon shook his head with a smile as he watched them go. 'My boys.' Solomon thought.

* * *

When the group reached the school gates, they found that Tea, Tristan, Joey, Ryou, and Malik were already there.

"Hey, guys." Heba said.

"Hey. Glad to see that you made it." Joey said.

"Are you ready for today?" Tea asked.

"Not really." Yami replied.

"Ignore him. He doesn't like Valentine's Day very much." Atemu said.

"Come on. Let's go." Tristan said.

The group headed on into the building and went their separate ways to go to their classes.

"I need to grab my book from my locker before we go to class." Yugi said to Yami, who has the same class as him.

"All right, aibou. I'll go with you." Yami said.

The two went to Yugi's locker.

Yugi put in the combination and opened the locker only to have a mountain of Valentine's to fall out of his locker and onto him.

"Good grief! I think that you have twice as many Valentine's as you did last year, aibou." Yami said, scanning the number of Valentines that had fallen out of the locker.

"Yeah. I really don't care to get these because most of these people don't even sign their names to the cards, and those that do just think that I'm cute." Yugi said.

"Well, you are cute, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi blushed lightly at the comment.

Yami loved it when Yugi blushed, but he liked it even more when he was the one that caused Yugi to blush.

"Joe probably won't like seeing you with so many Valentines." Yami said.

"Joe could care less." Yugi replied.

Yami blinked at the hostility that was in Yugi's voice. "Are you and Joe okay?" Yami asked.

"No. We broke up yesterday. Turns out that he was just using me to make someone else jealous." Yugi said.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Yami said as he helped Yugi pick up all of the Valentines.

"Don't be. I'm not. Truthfully, I had planned to break up with him anyway. The relationship wasn't really going anywhere, and I could see that he didn't have a true interest in me." Yugi replied. He looked through some of the Valentines real quick before he threw them all in the trash can. Yugi grabbed the book that he needed from the locker and put the locker.

Yugi and Yami went into their first class and sat down together.

"Are you okay, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. The break-up wasn't that bad, really." Yugi answered.

The teacher walked in and started class, preventing any further conversation.

* * *

"So, what's everyone doing for Valentine's Day?" Tea asked.

"I really don't know what Bakura has planned. He can be quite the romantic at times. He'll probably pull something that'll leave me speechless." Ryou said.

"And expect some tonight." Joey muttered.

Ryou blushed at that remark.

"Marik's already said that we're spending the night indoors watching movies, horror most-likely. He said that he doesn't want to be around anyone that is all lovey-dovey on Valentine's Day, but he's no better. He just doesn't want anyone to see him like that." Malik said.

"What about you, Joey?" Atemu asked.

"I doubt that I'll be doing anything. Seto's been real busy with the company lately, so I'll probably be spending Valentine's Day alone. Probably just play some games with Mokuba." Joey replied as he started to eat his lunch.

"What do you and Atemu have planned, Heba?" Yugi asked.

"Ask Atemu. He did all of the planning" Heba replied.

"And I told you that you would find out tonight." Atemu replied.

"Being tight-lipped about it?" Ryou asked.

"Yes. Heba won't know until we leave the house tonight." Atemu replied.

Yami hid a smirk. He knew what Atemu had planned.

Atemu had planned that he and Heba would go to a nice restaurant and have nice dinner together. After that, they would be going to the park and having a quiet walk.

It didn't sound like much, but Yami knew that it was something simple, just like what Heba would want.

"You planning do anything tonight, Yug?" Joey asked.

"No. I don't think that I'll be doing anything." Yugi replied.

"What? Does Joe not do anything Valentine's Day or something?" tea asked.

"We broke up." Yugi said simply.

"Oh. Sorry, Yugi." Ryou said.

"It's okay. It didn't feel right. Besides, he was never really interested in me. He just wanted to make someone else jealous." Yugi said.

With that, the conversation turned to other topics.

* * *

"You know, you ought to tell him." Atemu said.

"Tell who what?" Yami asked as he tried to do the work that they were given by their teacher.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Yami, you know good and well what I'm talking about. You ought to tell Yugi how you feel about him." Atemu said.

"No, Atemu." Yami said.

"Why not, Yami? Yugi isn't dating anyone now, and I know that it drives you crazy to see Yugi with these other guys." Atemu said.

Yami glared at his brother, finally looking at him. "One, Yugi just broke up with this guy. Two, I really don't want to ruin our friendship." Yami said.

"Yami, you can't let fear of rejection stop you from telling Yugi how you feel. I know that you're worried about Yugi not feeling the same way, but you're going to drive yourself if you don't. Besides, you and I both saw that Yugi was not upset by the break-up, and we saw that there wasn't anything to the relationship." Atemu said.

"You're not going to get me to change my mind, Atemu, I'm not telling him, and that's that." Yami snapped.

"Fine. I was just saying that you would have the perfect opportunity considering the fact that you're going to have the house to yourself with Yugi tonight." Atemu said.

Yami froze. "What are you talking about?" Yami asked.

"Heba and I will be out enjoying our own Valentine's Day, and Grandpa's going to be visiting a friend of his. You and Yugi will be there alone." Atemu said.

'Shit.' Yami thought. Being alone with Yugi was the last thing that he needed on that day.

* * *

"Yugi, what happened between you and Joe?" Heba asked.

Since Yugi and Heba had study hall together, there wasn't much that they could do, and they usually spent the time talking.

"Not much, Heba. The truth is that there was never much to the relationship. I could see that he was never really interested in me. He was always distant and rarely seemed like he wanted to spend any time with me. I wasn't real surprised when he told me yesterday that there was someone else. He wanted to make someone else jealous, and he decided to use me to do it. I could tell that something wasn't right, so I was actually going to end things myself. He just beat me to it." Yugi answered.

"You know, you're never going to be happy in any relationship other than one with the one that you actually love." Heba said.

"Heba, don't start that again." Yugi told him.

"I'm just suggesting." Heba said.

* * *

That night, Yugi was in Heba's room as he got ready.

"Um, maybe this." Heba said. He looked again and said, "No, this, or maybe this one."

Yugi rolled his eyes and said, "Heba, you have been doing this for an hour. Will you please just choose something already?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, I want to look for tonight." Heba protested.

"Heba, you would look to Atemu naked." Yugi said.

Heba blushed at the comment.

Yugi stood up and said, "Move, and I'll find something."

Heba moved out of his brother's way.

Yugi rummaged through the closet until he found what he was looking for. "Wear these." Yugi said, handing Heba the pair of black leather pants that Atemu liked so much and a white dress shirt.

"Are you sure?" Heba asked.

"Yes. Now go and change." Yugi said.

Heba nodded and went into the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom and changed. He walked out and put his boots on. "I hope that you're right about this." Heba said.

Yugi shook his head. "You look just fine, Heba." Yugi said.

The two went downstairs to find that Atemu was waiting for Heba.

Atemu was dressed in black leather pants as well and a black dress shirt. He was also wearing boots as well.

"Are you ready?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready. Bye, guys." Heba said as he and Atemu left.

"Bye." Yugi and Yami replied.

Yugi and Yami were now left alone in the house.

"Yugi, you want to watch a movie?" Yami asked.

"Sure. I'll make some popcorn." Yugi said.

Yami went to get the movie, and Yugi went into the kitchen to fix the popcorn.

While in the kitchen, Yugi thought about what Heba had said. 'Maybe Heba's right. Maybe I do need to give it a chance, but I'm just not sure that it is such a good idea.' Yugi thought.

When he finished making the popcorn, Yugi went into the living room to find that Yami had gotten the movie in and was waiting for Yugi to come in to start the movie.

It was a horror movie.

Yami had forgotten how much Yugi hated horror movies.

"AHHH!" Yugi screamed as he covered his eyes at the blood pouring from the decapitated victim.

Yami silently cursed himself for picking this movie. 'I knew that he hated horror movies. I can't believe that I picked this. I'll have to kill Atemu for telling me that this would be the perfect movie to watch with Yugi.' Yami thought, already plotting the many ways that he would murder his brother.

Yugi screamed at another gory part and ended up clinging to Yami for dear-life.

Yami held Yugi. 'Than again, I may just have to thank my brother.' Yami thought, liking that Yugi was holding on to him.

Yugi held onto Yami until the end of the movie.

"Sorry, Yugi. Atemu suggested that I watch the movie with you tonight. He didn't mention that it was a horror movie." Yami said.

"It's okay, Yami. I've been tricked into watching them before, so it's nothing new to me." Yugi replied.

"I'll have to remember not to listen to Atemu anymore." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "It's okay, Yami. Really." Yugi said. He started to clean up their mess.

Yami put the movie back in the case and went upstairs to put it back in Atemu's room. He went back downstairs to find that Yugi was in the kitchen, washing up the bowls and glasses that they had dirtied.

"You know that that could have waited until tomorrow." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said. He finished with the dishes and put them away. "I'm going upstairs to work on some homework." Yugi said.

"All right, aibou." Yami said. He watched as Yugi went upstairs to go to his room. Yami bit his lip nervously and started to get worried. 'I hope that I did the right thing.' Yami thought.

* * *

Yugi walked into his room and went to his desk to start work. He got out his history book to start his homework when something red in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Turning, Yugi saw a red envelope on his bed. "What's that?" Yugi asked. He stood up and went over to the bed. He picked up the envelope and opened it. Yugi pulled out the card that was inside it.

The front of the card read: For You On Valentine's Day. The card had red and pink hearts on it along with a teddy bear that was holding a heart that said 'I Love You'.

Yugi smiled at the card. He knew that Yami had to have gotten this because he was the only one that knew how much Yugi liked teddy bears.

Yugi opened the card and the inside read: To my love on the day for lovers. Below that was a handwritten message.

It read:

_Aibou,_

_I have known you for a long time. We went through many things together. It's because of you that I am free from the confinement of the Millennium Puzzle, and there is no way that I can thank you enough for that. I'm giving you this card so that I can tell you how much I love you. U have loved you since the day we first met. I guess the only thing left to ask is will you be my Valentine?_

_Love, Yami_

Yugi read the card in disbelief.

Was it possible?

CouldYami really feel that way about him?

Was there a chance for a future between them?

Forgetting about the homework that he had gone upstairs to do, Yugi left his room and went back downstairs to find Yami sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Yami." Yugi said, trying to get his dark half's attention.

Yami turned from the TV to look at Yugi. He saw the card in Yugi's hand and knew that Yugi had read it. "Yeah, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Did you mean what you said? In the card, I mean?" Yugi asked.

Yami flipped off the TV and turned to look at Yugi. "Yes, Yugi. I meant what I said. I wouldn't write something that I didn't mean." Yami answered.

"Why didn't you ever tell me before?" Yugi asked.

"I guess I was just afraid to, Yugi. I was scared of how you would react, and I was worried that this might destroy our friendship, and I didn't know how I would handle it if you never knew how I felt." Yami explained. He had his gaze shifted down because he did not want to see the rejection in his Hikari's eyes.

Yugi smiled. He walked forward and stopped in front of Yami. He reached out a hand and gripped Yami's chin, forcing him to look up. Instead of saying anything, Yugi just leaned up and pressed his lips to Yami's in a shirt kiss.

This startled Yami, but before he could do anything, Yugi pulled away.

"Yami, all you had to do was tell me. I wouldn't have rejected you." Yugi said.

Yami's eyes widened at the implication that the statement had.

Yugi sighed. "Yami, the real reason that none of my relationships in the past was because none of the relationships were with the one that I really wanted to be with. You're the only one that I really ever wanted to be with, Yami. I was just a little too scared to tell you." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you-do you mean that?" Yami asked, feeling his hope rise slightly.

Yugi smiled at him. "Yami, I love you, and there is nothing that is going to change that." Yugi said.

Yami couldn't help but feel happier than he had ever felt before when he heard those words. "Oh, Yugi. I never thought that I would hear you say that." Yami said as he pulled Yugi into a hug.

Yugi giggled. "I've probably waited just about as long as you have to hear those words." Yugi said. He thought a moment before he said, "Yami?"

"Yes, aibou?" Yami asked.

"You know, your card was the only one that I have ever liked and wanted to keep before." Yugi said.

"It is?" Yami asked, pulling back to look at Yugi.

Yugi nodded. "Yes because it was given to me by someone that loves me." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "It won't be the last one that you get from me." Yami said.

Yugi smiled back. "Happy Valentine's Day, Yami." Yugi said.

"Happy Valentine's Day, aibou." Yami said before he leaned down and kissed Yugi passionately.

'This really is the day for lovers.' Yami thought, feeling at peace for the first time in a long time.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

That was my Valentine's Day fic. Hope you liked it.

Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!

R&R.


End file.
